


Slasti a strasti života v roli venkovského tyrana Aneb Pozoruhodné, neřkuli až podivuhodné (a leckdy i politováníhodné) příhody Richarda Pěničky jakožto nejnovějšího krutovládce na panství Pochmurná Lhota

by WinryWeiss



Series: Slasti a Strasti [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ad Absurdum, Affectionate Parody, Cave Canem, Character Growth, Crack-ish, Dialogue Heavy, Evil Overlord (or is it), Gen, Macabre Aesthetic, Mistreatments of Tropes, Noodle Incidents, Parodie, Sarkasmus, Sherlock Holmes Innuendos, Slice of Life, Zmije Bahenní, dekonstrukce klišé, dědictví, laskavá parodie, leviatán, markantní rozdíl mezi soukromým životem a veřejnou prezentací vlastní osoby, morbidní estetično, mírně zastaralý jazyk, pikle, pracovní role, psáno česky, služebnictvo, svrchovaný zemský správce, vývoj postav, ze života, řečové vady/rázovitý způsob mluvy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Nadějný student zahradní architektury se setkává s dědictvím po svém excentrickém strýci.Netuší však, že realita je ještě podivnější, než by se mu bývalo vůbec kdy mohlo zdát.
Series: Slasti a Strasti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127567





	1. Kapitola 1. ve které Richard Pěnička přijde k nečekanému dědictví

**Author's Note:**

> S nezměrným vděkem:
> 
> Mihaile a Melanie,  
> a také všem zbylým členům filozofického kroužku,  
> za prvotní inspiraci vzešlou z jisté debaty – na naprosto nesouvisející téma –  
> a četné podnětné diskuze, co se leckdy protáhly do brzkých ranních hodin.
> 
> Čásan,  
> za vpravdě dech beroucí ilustraci  
> – sic stále nedokončenou –  
> kteroužto mi způsobila traumata identická s těmi, kterými trpí Ríša.
> 
> Beth, Regie, Hance a Mišce,  
> a ještě mnoha a mnoha dalším lidem,  
> kterým byli obyvatelé panství Pochmurná Lhota představeni  
> – a to v rozličných stádiích (ne)hotovosti –  
> za očekávané i neočekávané reakce, podněty a náměty, návrhy i připomínky.
> 
> Ale hlavně za _raison d’être_ tohoto díla.

„To si ze mě utahujete?“ Richardu Pěničkovi – mezi přáteli známému pouze jako Ríša – nadějnému to studentovi zahradní architektury na Královské Akademii v Královci, údivem spadla čelist. A to nikoliv pouze obrazně – překvapením totiž upustil lebku anatomického modelu, který si z nervozity zevrubně prohlížel, a jejíž spodní čelist s lupnutím vypadla ze své přirozené pozice a odkutálela se pod křeslo.

Ríša samotný připomínal v tu chvíli nejvíce ze všeho překvapeného platýse.

Oproti tomu Silvas Samuel Strahowski nejmladší, současný ředitel právnické firmy _Strahowski a syn a syn_ , se pouze shovívavě usmál. Za 50 let své právnické kariéry zažil leccos, a byl svědkem – a povětšinou i zprostředkovatelem – mnoha obdobných situací. V jeho kanceláři se za tu řadu let vystřídalo nesčetně překvapených dědiců – ať už takových jako právě Ríša – tedy těch, jenž neměli nejmenšího tušení, že zdědí horentní majetek – anebo pravého opaku – tedy těch, jenž přicházeli s přehnanými očekáváními a odcházeli hořce zklamáni, proklínaje své předky do sedmého kolene sedm generací zpětně.

Práce prostředníka mezi zesnulými a dědici Silvase Samuela Strahowského nejmladšího naplňovala, a hodlal se jí věnovat – samozřejmě pokud mu to zdraví dovolí – přinejmenším ještě dalších 20 let. Jen doufal, že nedopadne jako jeho drahý dědeček – budiž mu Nebesa milostiva – a že jej nebudou muset pohřbít i s psacím stolem, neb Silvas Samuel Strahowski I. se v posledním vzepjetí ducha i sil zahryzl do svého milovaného mahagonového psacího stolu a žádná síla na světě posléze nebyla s to vypáčit jeho čelisti z pracovní desky.

„To nemám zapotřebí,“ odvětil popravdě. „Váš strýc Vás vskutku ustanovil jediným dědicem svého majetku.“

„Co _já_ budu dělat se sbírkou motýlů?“ zeptal se Ríša spíše sám sebe nežli přítomného právníka.

Koutky úst Silvase Samuela Strahowského nejmladšího pobaveně zacukaly, přesto se jal dál s kamennou tváří pokračovat ve svém úkolu. „Celková hodnota, po odečtení všech poplatků spjatých s dědickým řízením, a vypořádání se s těmi závazky, které Váš strýc nestihl obstarat ještě za svého života, činí přes čtyři miliony zlatých.“

Ríšovi vyřčená částka vyrazila dech.

Silvas Samuel Strahowski nejmladší s chápavým výrazem pouze rozvážně zazvonil na tepaný stříbrný zvoneček. Do místnosti vstoupila sličná sekretářka a jala se – překvapivě rázně na svou křehkou tělesnou konstituci – poplácávat Ríšu po zádech, dokud jej dech opětovně neshledal za vhodného své přízně.

„ _Čtyři miliony?_ “ vypravil ze sebe Ríša hlasem v tónině o nejméně dvě oktávy výše, než u něj bylo obvyklé.

„Konkrétně čtyři miliony dvě stě osmdesát šest tisíc a jeden zlatý.“

Ríša nebyl schopen slov.

„Pravda, jsou zde jisté podmínky, kterým je nutno dostát.“

„A co je to za podmínky?“ optal se Ríša poněkud podezíravě.

„Předně, musíte převzít titul Zemského správce i všechny povinnosti s tím související, a pokračovat v práci svého strýce. Dále, nesmíte propustit nikoho ze služebnictva, a to po dobu nejméně 4 let, a i poté pouze pokud budou mít jistou jinou náležitou pozici se stejným platovým ohodnocením. Panství a přilehlé pozemky jsou nerozlučitelné, nelze prodat ani ta nejvzdálenější území, což je obora při hranicích s Kromžskou Říší. A toť vše.“

„Jen to? Nic víc?“

„Věřte mi, to úplně postačí.“

„Čekal jsem přinejmenším nějaké … krvavé oběti za úplňku.“

„Mno,“ pousmál se Silvas Samuel Strahowski nejmladší, „to se tak úplně nevylučuje.“

„Cože?“

„Bohužel z toho vyplívá, že budete muset přinejmenším přerušit studium a odjet co nejdříve do Pochmurné Lhotky abyste se ujal povinností Zemského správce.“

„Jakže jste říkal, že se to sídlo jmenuje?“

„Pochmurná Lhotka je nejbližší vesnice, přímo spadající pod správu panství. Nachází se necelé dva dny cesty koňmo od panství a 6 dnů cesty jest vzdálena od Kamenného Hradce. Sídlo samotné zove se Pochmurná Lhota.“

„… Promiňte … _Pochmurná Lhota_?“

„Přesně tak. Slyšel jste dobře.“

„Poněkud nezvyklý název.“

„K tomu místu sedí jako ušitý.“

„To nezní zrovna povzbudivě.“

„Nemějte strachu ni obav. Poslední hraniční šarvátka v té oblasti byla hlášena zhruba před dvanácti lety. Je to velmi poklidné místo.“

„Ale já nemám nejmenší tušení, co vlastně dělá Zemský správce.“

„S úskalími spjatými s touto bohulibou profesí Vás provede komoří Vašeho zesnulého strýce. Ten se o panství stará i nyní, v době Vaší nepřítomnosti. Starý pán si ho nemohl vynachválit. Přesto však, Váš strýc chápal, že převzít na svá bedra odpovědnosti plynoucí z pozice Zemského správce je závažné rozhodnutí, a tudíž Vám byla stanovena roční deliberační lhůta.“

„Co?“

„Lhůta na rozmyšlenou. Pokud se během roku rozhodnete z jakéhokoliv důvodu, včetně neudání důvodu, dědictví, podotýkám, že _dědictví jako celek_ , odmítnout, dědičné právo na titul tímto Vaším rozhodnutím zanikne a na pozici Zemského správce Pochmurné Lhoty bude vypsáno výběrové řízení.“

„To bylo od strýčka ohleduplné, ale přesto …“

„Pokud mohu být tak smělý, rozhodně Vám doporučuji na Pochmurnou Lhotu odjet a nějaký čas tam pobýt, než se definitivně rozhodnete. Takováto příležitost se přeci jen málokdy vyskytne.“

Ríša si s rezignovaným povzdechem prohrábl vlasy. „To máte bezpochyby pravdu.“

„Mám tedy dát vědět do Pochmurné Lhoty, že se tam v brzké době dostavíte?“

„Buďte tak laskav.“

A tak se Richard Pěnička zkusmo ujal vlády nad panstvím Pochmurná Lhota.


	2. Kapitola 2. ve které se seznámíme s panstvím Pochmurná Lhota a některými jeho obyvateli

Ríša Pěnička jako v mrákotách vystoupil z kočáru i jal se nevěřícně zírat.

Nebyl s to ničeho jiného.

„Jste si jist, že jste někde špatně neodbočil?“ otázal se kočího poté, co překonal největší šok, pohled stále upřený na panství.

Jednooký kočí se skřípavě zasmál. „To tejda wani womylem, Mlajdej Pane. Pochmurná Lhota je jen tajdlencta jejdna.“

Značně zarostlý vozka s prázdným očním důlkem ukrytým pod křiklavě červenou páskou pošitou skleněnými korálky, který se představil jako „Wilhelm, jméno mý“ na Ríšu čekal v Pochmurné Lhotce s kočárem, jenž by se s hrdostí sobě vlastní mohl honosit titulem pohřební povoz první třídy. To sice našeho hrdinu poněkud vyvedlo z míry a nutno podotknouti, že jej kočí značně znervózňoval svým upřeným pohledem, přesto však Ríša jako hrdý student Královské Akademie v Královci, a předně jako samostatný mladý muž nebojácně – alespoň na první pohled – nastoupil.

Přeci jen, když už se dostal tak daleko, bylo by pohříchu nemístné se zbaběle otočit a prchnout, byť je vozka sebestrašidelnější.

Nic jej však nemohlo připravit na pohled, který se mu nyní naskýtal.

„Je to krasawice, což?“ řekl kočí s něhou v hlase charakteristickou pro zamilované muže.

„Je … vskutku … ohromující,“ souhlasil Ríša.

Panství Pochmurná Lhota se sestávalo toliko z rozměrného dvoupatrového stavení, již notně poznamenaného časem i rozmary počasí, s půdorysem ve tvaru pochroumaného písmene U. V prostřední, nejdelší části se nacházel mohutný vstupní portál, až přehnaně zdobený. Levé křídlo zakončovala polorozbořená křivolaká věžička, očividně přistavovaná, vzhledem k naprostému nesouladu se zbylým architektonickým stylem, sloužící jako astronomická observatoř, soudě dle původně prosklené kupole, která se stále tvrdošíjně honosila párem neporušených skleněných tabulí. A to vše obkružoval vodní příkop.

Ve večerním soumraku činila Pochmurná Lhota všechnu čest svému jménu.

Klátivou chůzí se k nim přiblížil vytáhlý tmavovlasý a tmavooký chlapec, sotva dvanáctiletý, s nepřítomným pohledem a v závěsu za ním cupitala kyprá postarší paní v řaseném čepci, opásaná zástěrou.

„To je von?“ optala se dychtivě vozky.

Ten souhlasně zavrčel v odpověď, a za pomoci mlčícího chlapce vytáhl Ríšovu cestovní truhlu z povozu.

„Teda, Mladej Pane,“ spráskla žena zoufale ruce, „musíme si Vás vykrmit, dyť ste kost a kůže.“

„ _Co…cože?!_ “

„Ach, já hlava děravá, vodpusťte. Sem Táňa Vomáčková, a vládnu místní kuchyni.“

„Oh,“ vypravil ze sebe Ríša. „Těší mě.“

Paní Vomáčková se bodře zasmála. „To mě je ctí, Mladej Pane.“

„A tohle je kdo?“ obrátil se Ríša na chlapce.

Ten se zoufale podíval z Wilhelma na paní Vomáčkovou a pak nervózně sklopil zrak.

„Na Vilfréda musíte wopatrně, Mlajdej Pane.“

„Je holt trošičku pomalejší, ale jinak je to zlatíčko,“ pohladila chlapce paní Vomáčková po vlasech. „Vodnes to do pokoje Mladýho Pána, ano?“

Vilfréd zběsile zakýval hlavou, zvedl těžkou cestovní truhlu jako by to bylo peříčko, a odběhl s ní dovnitř.

„A vůbec, nezdržujte se tu s náma.“

„Jen se newopejpejte, wa směle dál, Mlajdej Pane. Igor na Wás wuž čeká w hale. Já mezitím wobstarám koně wa powoz.“

„A já Vám uklohním ještě něco k snědku, dyť musíte padat hlady.“

Ríša se nervózně zasmál – k hysterickému smíchu tomu mnoho nechybělo – a rozechvěle se vydal vstříc neznámu ve zdech Pochmurné Lhoty.

Vstupní hala byla rozlehlá a překvapivě vkusně, ač střídmě, zařízená. Vévodilo jí masivní dvojité schodiště vedoucí do druhého patra po obou stranách mohutného sousoší ze sněhobílého mramoru zpodobňujícím výjev z antické mytologie.

Ríša obezřetně postupoval dál a nesměle se rozhlížel.

Ve výklencích podél zdí se skvěly sochy i jiná umělecká díla s antickou tematikou a zdi samotné lemovaly obrazy a portréty předchozích majitelů panství.

„Vy mi připadáte povědomý,“ sdělil Ríša polohlasem jednomu z portrétů zpodobňujícího přísně vyhlížejícího muže oděného dle sto let staré módy, hlavně proto, že toužil přehlušit plíživé ticho panující ve vstupní galerii Pochmurné Lhoty. Přesto se však neodvážil mluvit příliš nahlas.

„To je sir Hugo, Mladý Pane,“ pravil chrlič ve výklenku po jeho levici. „Váš pra-pra-pra-prastrýc.“

Ríšův zděšený výkřik se dramaticky odrážel ve sloupoví vstupní haly.

Chrlič se po Ríšovy překvapeně otočil. Ve skutečnosti se jednalo o muže o něco málo staršího nežli Ríša, vysokého stěží metr padesát a ošklivě znetvořeného, se sinalou pletí, křivým nosem, keřovitě hustým obočím a vlasy barvy myší srsti, v nenápadné šedivé uniformě. „Račte mi prominout, Mladý Pane, nikterak jsem netoužil Vás vyděsit.“

„Ó ne, to ne, já … spletl jsem si Vás s chrličem,“ přiznal Ríša zahanbeně, připadaje si jako naprostý idiot.

Koutky mužových úst pobaveně zacukaly. „To je poměrně pochopitelné, Mladý Pane.“

„Omlouvám se.“

„To nic, Mladý Pane. Byl jsem častován i horšími jmény.“

„Jááá Vás vážně nechtěl urazit.“

„Vpravdě v pořádku, Mladý Pane. Na můj vzhled je třeba si zvyknout.“ Muž-Chrlič chápavě zavrtěl hlavou, a poté s potutelným úsměvem dodal: „A nyní, uráčil-li by se Mladý Pán slézt z onoho piedestalu, na který se rozhodl tak kvapně strategicky ustoupit, pokud možno aniž by rozbil bystu, kterou třímá ve svých rukou, milerád jej odvedu do jeho komnat. Jak vidno, je po oné namáhavé cestě sem velmi vyčerpán.“

„Och.“ Ríša poněkud neohrabaně slezl a položil svou improvizovanou zbraň zpět na její místo. „Seneca?“

„Vpravdě. Pán je … tedy, Váš strýc byl velmi zainteresován antickou historií, Mladý Pane.“

„Vy nejspíš budete Igor, viďte?“ konstatoval Ríša, přemáhaje paniku.

„Vpravdě. Jméno mé jest Igor Frankenstein a zastávám funkci komořího Pána na Pochmurné Lhotě. Tudíž od nynějška jsem Vaším průvodcem v této hodnosti, Mladý Pane. Bude-li Vám kdy něčeho zapotřebí, stačí zavolat.“

„Děkuji,“ přinutil se Ríša poklidně odpovědět.

„Prosím, následujte mne, Mladý Pane.“ Igor začal stoupat po schodišti a Ríša – nevida jinou možnost – se vydal za ním. „Zítra Vám představím i zbylé služebnictvo, Mladý Pane. _Už jsme se Vás nemohli dočkat_.“

„Vážně?“ otázal se Ríša. „To je milé.“ V jeho duši se znenadání rozhostil neuvěřitelný klid obdobný tomu, jenž zažívá odsouzenec na smrt těsně předtím, než jej konečně popraví.

A tak Richard Pěnička poprvé překročil práh panství Pochmurná Lhota, a smířil se smrtí.


	3. Kapitola 3. ve které se do ložnice dostaví nečekaný host

Nad Pochmurnou Lhotou panovala pokojná noční atmosféra. Měsíc skrytý za mraky přízračně osvětloval ztemnělé a spící panství a vykresloval groteskní stíny v břečťanu plazícím se nahoru po kamenných zdech s vervou predátora plížícího se za nic netušící kořistí.

Náhle však poklidné ticho proťal takřka nelidský, zděšený řev. Šlo v něm rozeznati jednoho jediného slova: „ÍÍÍGORREHEEE!“

Stále bdělý komoří překvapením pozdvihl levé obočí, s rozvahou opatřil rozečtené Senecovo _De Ira_ záložkou a odložil svazek na noční stolek. S úspornou efektivitou získanou mnoha lety praxe si přehodil přes noční košili kostkovaný pléd – výtvor to paní Vomáčkové – a tajnými chodbami se promptně dostavil do ložnice Zemského správce ve zkušební lhůtě.

„Čím Vám mohu být nápomocen, Mladý Pane?“ otázal se nevzrušeně.

Ríša, momentálně zaujímající strategickou pozici na vrchu starobylé dubové almary stojící v rohu pokoje nejvzdálenějším od postele, ignoroval sluhy Igorova nenadálý vstup skrze knihovnu, a vyděšeně ukázal na masivní postel s nebesy.

„ _V mé posteli je olbřímí anakonda!_ “

„Nejsem si vědom, že by se na panství či v jeho okolí kdy vyskytoval tento konkrétní druh plaza.“

„Je mi jedno, jestli se to tady běžně **nevyskytuje** , ale teď **je** to v mojí posteli!“

„Mohlo by se však jednat o zmiji bahenní,“ pokračoval Igor rozvážně, „a v tom případě se nemáte čeho obávat, Mladý Pane.“

„ _Že ne?!_ A _viděl_ jste to?!“

„Zatím nikoliv, Mladý Pane,“ vykročil Igor rozhodně směrem k posteli.

„Nenenenene **nechoďte** tam! Vždyť Vás to sežere!“

„To je krajně nepravděpodobné, Mladý Pane. I přes mou deformaci jsem příliš velký na to, aby mne spolkla, byť by se nějakým nedopatření jednalo o plně vzrostlou anakondu.“

Igor pod morbidně fascinovaným dohledem zděšeného Ríši odmítajícího opustit své útočiště na vrchu šatní skříně beze spěchu odhrnul peřinu. Nejméně metr dlouhý strakatý pás labužnicky se rozvalující po polštáři rozespale zvedl hlavu a, upírajíc svá obsidiánově černá očka na komořího, přívětivě zasyčel.

„Je to Madla, Mladý Pane, mazlíček Vašeho zesnulého strýce.“ Igor něžně vzal hada, kterážto se mu láskyplně ovinula kolem ramen vrhajíc toužebný pohled na Ríšu.

„M…můj strýček měl za mazlíčka hada škrtiče?“

„Och, nikoliv, Mladý Pane. Zmije bahenní nepatří mezi škrtiče.“

„To se mi ulevilo.“

„Jedná se o smrtelně jedovatý druh.“

Ríša na chvíli pozbyl slov i zdravého rozumu.

„Jste v pořádku, Mladý pane? Znatelně jste zesinal.“

Ríša vydal táhlý tón nepříslušející lidskému druhu a pak si chvějící se rukou promnul kořen nosu. Přesto však promluvil vyrovnaným, ač sotva slyšitelným hlasem. „Proč … proč ji pojmenoval zrovna Madla?“

„Obávám se, že nejsem s to uspokojivě zodpovědět tuto Vaši otázku, Mladý Pane. Pokud však na tom trváte, mohu se pokusit hádat.“

„T…to není zapotřebí. … Igore, vím, že to asi nebude ve Vaší kompetenci, ale mohl byste zařídit, aby se Madla zdržovala dál od mých komnat?“

„Domluvím ji, Mladý Pane. Přejete si ještě něco? Třebas pomoci dolů ze skříně?“

„ _ **Ne!** Ještě ne. _ To bude prozatím vše, Igore. Dobrou noc.“

„Dobrou noc, Mladý Pane.“

Igor s Madlou stále ovinutou kolem ramen opustil pokoj skrze tajnou chodbu ústící za nočním stolkem.

A tak se Richard Pěnička rozhodl strávit noc v relativním bezpečí na vrcholu šatní skříně.


	4. Kapitola 4. ve které se podíváme do koupelny

Ríša nevěřícně hleděl na vanu.

Vana mu pohled lhostejně opětovala.

Všemi šesti očními důlky.

Vana se totiž sestávala z lidských kostí.

Pyšnila se dekorativním čelem přiléhajícím ke zdi a korunovaným trojicí lebek s prázdným pohledem, jejichž výrazy nicméně v mdlém osvětlení koupelny slibovaly téměř potměšilou radost nad tím, že nejenže tu nebohou duši, která bude natolik bláhová, aby se k nim odvážila přiblížit, kousnou, nýbrž že ji i nakazí směsicí šeredných nemocí, z nichž minimálně dvě dosud nebyly objeveny, jedna je přenosná pouze na zvířata, a na dobrou polovinu z nich neexistuje účinná léčba. Zhruba zprostřed dekorativního čela trčela dvojice obratlů zastávající funkci kohoutků na studenou a teplou vodu, soudě dle vložených porcelánových kamejí s nápisy _kalt_ a _heiß_ vyvedenými ve švabachu tak přezdobeném, až byl takřka nečitelný. Předkem vany se táhla páteř zakončená lebkou s čelistmi zakousnutými kol měděné trubky kteroužto do vany přitékala voda. Toto uspořádání nutilo koupajícího se spíše nechtě než chtě opřít o dekorativní čelo. Samotnou nádobu vany obepínala žebra a dlouhé kosti z paží a stehen. Pro jednoho člověka se však zdála příliš úzká vzhledem k tomu, že lem nádoby křečovitě svíraly kostry rukou, z nichž mnohé výhrůžně přesahovaly přes okraj a působily tak dojmem, že se chystají rozsápat nešťastníka ve svém objetí. Jedna z rukou groteskně čněla nad vanou, a mezi kůstkami prstů její otevřené dlaně dolů po vřetenní i loketní kosti stékala narůžovělá hmota, o níž nezbylo než jen vroucně doufat, že snad byla původně mýdlem. Čtvero kyčlí pojilo nádobu vany s nohami z holenních a lýtkových kostí zakončenými osmi páry kompletních koster chodidel s křečovitě zkroucenými prsty.

A ač se bezpochyby jednalo o nejvýraznější kus nábytku v koupelně, ani zbylé vybavení za ní nezaostávalo.

Igor v precizně upravené uniformě bezhlesně vstoupil do koupelny a zaujal svou obvyklou pozici chrliče. „Přeje si Mladý Pán nechat připravit koupel?“ otázal se s profesionální lhostejností.

„Igore, _prosím_ , řekněte mi, že ta vana _není_ z lidských kostí.“

„Jak si přejete, Mladý Pane. Ta vana není zhotovena z lidských kostí.“

„… _**Nevěřím Vám ani slovo!** Říkáte to jenom proto, že jsem to po Vás vyžadoval! _“

„Vaše přání jest mým rozkazem, Mladý Pane.“

Ríša napůl zděšeně napůl rezignovaně rozhodil ruce.

Igor si decentně odkašlal. „Odvážíte-li se podívat zblízka, Mladý Pane, shledáte, že vana jest uměleckým dílem téměř nevyčíslitelné hodnoty zručně vyřezaným z jedno kusu zkamenělého dřeva.“

Ríša se zdráhavě připlížil k vaně a přemáhaje takřka nepřekonatelný odpor učinil, jak radil komoří. Zlehka přejel konečky prstů po chladivém kameni. „Velmi … věrohodné,“ pravil s úlevou. „Přesto, o estetickém cítění onoho řezbáře by se dalo polemizovat.“

„Pakliže vybavení reprezentativní koupelny není dle Vašeho vkusu, Mladý Pane, možná byste upřednostnil jinou z celkem sedmi koupelen nalézajících se na panství.“

„A ty zbylé _nejsou_ vybavené v obdobném stylu?“

„Nikoliv, v tomto slohu je zařízena už pouze koupelna přiléhající k ložnici pro čestné hosty, Mladý Pane. Zbylé nechal Váš strýc předělat dle střídmějšího vkusu.“

„Budiž mu věčná chvála.“

Igor se pousmál. „V tom případě mne tedy následujte, Mladý Pane.“

„Věřte mi, Igore, nic na světě neudělám raději.“

Ríša se ještě naposledy podíval na vanu, a poté za sebou pečlivě zavřel dveře věda, že do této místnosti už nikdy více dobrovolně nevkročí.

A tak započal Richard Pěnička svůj první den jakožto Zemský správce – a zároveň zavdal příčinu svým nejděsivějším nočním můrám od dětských let.


	5. Kapitola 5. která se zaobírá právy a povinnostmi Zemského správce

Probíraje se lejstry v pracovně svého zesnulého strýce učinil Ríša Pěnička zdrcující objev – pravda, ne až tak nečekaný, vzhledem k indiciím, kterých se mu dosud dostalo, nicméně dostatečně překvapivý na to, aby měl jeho hlas opětovnou možnost posunout hranice svého tóninového rozsahu. „ _ **Proč mi nikdo neřekl, že strýček byl krutovládce?!**_ “ 

„To je poněkud pejorativní označení, Mladý Pane,“ promnul si Igor nenápadným pohybem levé ucho, které znatelně utrpělo Ríšovým rozhořčeným zvoláním. „Povětšinou se užívá politicky korektního termínu Svrchovaný Zemský správce.“

„ _Svrchovaný_ , _Samozvaný_ nebo _Zlotřilý_ , vždyť to znamená to **samé**!“

„V užším slova smyslu nikoliv, Mladý Pane.“

„ _Neslovíčkařte_ , Igore.“

„Je nesmírně důležité znát přesný význam slov, obzvláště pro muže v postavení Mladého Pána, Mladý Pane.“

„Igore, je opravdu nezbytné abyste užíval oslovení Mladý Pane v každé větě?“

„Je-li to Vaším přáním, vynasnažím se to omezit, _Mladý Pane_.“

Ríša útrpně protočil oči v sloup. „Každá druhá věta bude muset pro začátek stačit. Dobře, takže _Svrchovaný Zemský správce_. Přiznávám, že to není zrovna povolání, po kterém by mé srdce prahlo, ale mohlo být i hůř. Takže Igore, ujměte se své role a vysvětlujte: co to obnáší?“

„Ve své podstatě se povinnosti spjaté s tímto povoláním nikterak neodlišují od běžných povinností Zemských správců.“

„Samozřejmě až na pár výjimek,“ pravil Ríša uštěpačně.

„Vpravdě,“ odvětil Igor s blahosklonným úsměvem. „Zemský správce se dle zavedených zvyklostí stará o celé panství, vesnice pod něj spadající, i všechny obyvatele, co tam žijí. Vybírá daně, z kterýchžto peněz poté nechává spravovat cesty a obecní majetek, vydává edikty a nařízení, při významných příležitostech mívá i proslovy, řeší sousedské spory – tedy, pokud si to mezi sebou nerozhodnou vyřídit sami, což se stává vcelku často, a to je poté vhodné ztrestat toho, který způsobil větší újmu na zdraví. Samozřejmě, jakožto Svrchovaný Zemský správce je radno konat tak, abyste dostál očekáváním široké veřejnosti.“

Ríša si po krátkou chvíli v hlavě sumíroval, co vlastně Igor svým sdělením mínil. „Takže … se ode mě očekává, že se budu chovat tak, jak lidé očekávají, že se budu chovat?“

„Vpravdě. Vaše skutky by měly být v souladu s veřejným obrazem představovaným vybavením reprezentativní koupelny.“

Ríša se rozesmál – a nepřekvapivě se jednalo o krapet hysterický smích. „Dobře. Takže předpokládám, že se čas od času nechám vidět při projížďce svým hájemstvím, nejlépe v doprovodu družiny pohůnků. Mám se u toho zlotřile chechtat?“

„To bych nedoporučoval, Mladý Pane, značně to namáhá hlasivky.“

„Co?“ nasadil Ríša ublížený pohled nakopnutého štěněte. „Takže žádné záchvaty děs a hrůzu vzbuzujícího šíleného smíchu sedě na kostěném trůnu?“

„Obávám se, že zdejší kostěný trůn již není v použitelném stavu, Mladý Pane. Tento druh nábytku totiž nezřídka podléhá trouchnivění. Proto též je vybavení reprezentativní koupelny imitací ze zkamenělého dřeva.“

„Když už jsme u té koupelny, jak je to s každodenní lázní v krvi nevinných panen?“

„Na řádnou lázeň je zapotřebí nejméně dvou set litrů vody. Při průměrném obsahu pět litrů na člověka by se z nevinných panen brzy stal nedostatkový produkt. Nicméně, Vás strýc si každý rok během dožínkových slavností vybral mladou pannu z Lhotky a odvedl si ji na panství.“

Ríša se zmohl na pouhé skřehotavé „ _COŽE?!_ “

„Povětšinou se jednalo o tu, která byla zvolena Královnou dožínek.“

„Co s nimi ten starý kozel dělal? Vždyť mu táhlo na 70!“

„Dívky vždy vypomáhaly nějakou dobu na panství, povětšinou v kuchyni u paní Vomáčkové, a poté jim byl vystaven doporučující dopis a byly poslány do služby na jiná panství či do města. A než se zeptáte, Mladý Pane, tak žádná neskončila neprovdána s dítětem. Naopak, jsou z nich úspěšné mladé ženy, jejichž rodiny jsou na ně právem hrdé,“ pravil Igor důrazně.

Ríša si znaveně promnul kořen nosu. „Odpusťte, Igore, nechtěl jsem Vás urazit. Jen mě to všechno poněkud … zaskočilo.“

„Očekával bych, že pan Strahowski Vás podrobně obeznámil se situací.“

„Nějak se opomněl zmínit, jakýže druh Zemského správce strýček vlastně byl.“

„Ale to je krajně nemilé,“ pravil Igor s výrazem ve tváři, který pro Silvase Samuela Strahowského nejmladšího nevěstil pranic dobrého.

„U nás v rodině se věří, že strýčkovou největší výstředností je sbírka motýlů.“

„Přeje si tu sbírku Mladý Pán vidět?“

„To nebyla pouhá krycí historka?“

„Och, nikoliv, Mladý Pane. Je jí vyhrazeno celé západní křídlo.“

„… To je to s tou polorozbořenou věží?“

„Nikoliv, astronomická observatoř se nachází ve východním křídle. Želbohu, inspekce odborů _Zdravotně nezávadných pracovních podmínek ve službách a úsluhách_ do ní oficiálně povolila vstup pouze na vlastní nebezpečí před sedmi lety.“

„…t… Co?“

„Statik nebyl zrovna nadšen, že se podlaha čtvrtého i třetího patra propadla zrovna v okamžiku, kdy tam vykonával prohlídku.“

„To se není čemu divit. Trochu se bojím zeptat, ale je tu ještě něco o čem bych měl vědět?“

Igor si s decentním odkašláním smetl neexistující smítko z klopy pečlivě nažehlené uniformy. „Jednou za čas by bylo záhodno uspořádat představení pro vesničany, Mladý Pane.“

„Představení pro vesničany? Co si pod tím mám představit já, Igore?“

„S patřičnými efekty se objevit na náměstí ve Lhotce, ohrožovat klid a mír a všeobecné blaho a nakonec se zbaběle stáhnout zpět na panství poté, co Vás porazí hrdina.“

„Ále? A kde vezmeme toho hrdinu?“

„O to se nikterak nestrachujte, Mladý Pane. Pokud se nějaký bláhový troufalec neobjeví sám od sebe, tak se nějaký zoufalec, co je ochoten za nocleh a pár drobných sehrát jakoukoliv roli, vždycky najde.“

„Vskutku povzbudivé. Jak _konkrétně_ porazí?“

„Dokud mu to zdraví dovolilo, Váš strýc vždy inscenoval působivou choreografii šermířských soubojů.“

„Strýček uměl šermovat?!“ otázal se Ríša nevěřícně.

„Pán je … byl nejlepším šermířem v celém kraji.“

„Vždyť byl nebezpečný všem v místnosti, držel-li pouhou vidličku!“

„ _Smrtelně_ nebezpečný, Mladý Pane.“

Ríša se se sebezapřením rozhodl prolomit napjaté ticho, které se v místnosti rozhostilo po tomto Igorově prohlášení, další otázkou. „Že u toho všeho nemusím nosit nějaký nepohodlný kostým z přiléhavé kůže?“

„To _je_ sice tradiční šat, ale Pán prohlásil, že nehodlá své drahé utlačované poddané děsit více nežli je nezbytné, a taktéž, že má ve svém věku už nárok na trochu toho pohodlného a zdraví neškodlivého odívání, a nechal ten oděv přešít. Sic to stále připomíná nejvíce ze všeho splašený jehelníček, ale už v tom lze alespoň projít dveřmi, aniž by se nositel musel všelijak natáčet kvůli nepostačující rozpěťové vzdálenosti zárubní. A vzhledem k tomu, že v těchto končinách se na obyčej okázalého odívání nikdy příliš nedbalo, tento kostým nyní supluje funkci slavnostního roucha a je jej užíváno výhradně při výjimečných příležitostech.“

„Jako třeba při veřejném mučení a popravách?“

„Tyto formy veřejného projevu přišly Vašemu strýci až přehnaně teatrální, tudíž od této tradice postupně upustil. … Pravda, také mu neuvěřitelně vadil křik odsouzenců. Samozřejmě, je vhodné čas od času ztrestat vybraného opovážlivce, který se Vám pokusil nějak vzdorovat, Mladý Pane. Ale v posledních letech jsme toto řešili většinou peněžitou pokutou a uložením veřejně prospěšných prací.“

„Oho? A co tyranizování vesničanů?“

„ _Neradno_ , Mladý Pane. Tedy, pokud nejste velmi dobrodružně založen. Zdejší lidé jsou totiž značně rázovití. Náš soused ob tři panství, hrabě von Spritz před několika lety překročil všechny meze a odmítl uvolnit peníze z daní na opravu krčmy, což vedlo jeho poddané k tomu, aby na něm demonstrovali defenestraci.“

„ _Bohajeho_. Přežil?“

„Ó ano, Mladý Pane. Je živoucím důkazem toho, že nad opilci a idioty bdí všichni svatí. Okna jeho pracovny se sice nalézají až ve druhém patře, ovšem přímo nad okrasným jezírkem.“ Přemáhaje nemístně pobavený úsměv nad tou vzpomínkou dodal Igor po chvíli: „Želbohu však bylo onoho léta mimořádné sucho.“

„Nějak se mi nelíbí, kam to směřuje.“

„Při záchranné operaci trvající přes tři hodiny v bahništi uvízl, a to minimálně jednou, veškerý personál tamějšího panství. Nemluvě o psu, sedmi vesničanech, nenávratně ztracených párech obuvi i několikeru samostatných bot, žebříku, zahradním trakaři a hasičském povozu.“

„… Máte na mysli nějaký drobný vozík, že ano, Igore?“

„Nikoliv, Mladý Pane, jednalo se o zbrusu nový bytelný žebřiňák.“

„Jjjak hluboký je náš vodní příkop?“

„Podstatně hlubší nežli okrasné jezírko hraběte von Spritz.“

„ **…** “

„Smím-li hovořit otevřeně, Mladý Pane, nevypadáte zrovna nejlépe. Cítíte se dobře?“

„Jjjááá … Ne. Ne, necítím se dobře.“ Ríša – na jehož mysl se neodbytně drala hrůzná představa chapadel leviatana sápajícího se z hloubi vodního příkopu – rozechvěle vstal. „A k ničemu takovému jako pořádání zábavných estrád pro vesničany se jaktěživ neupíšu!“ Načež Richard Pěnička opustil pracovnu prásknuv za sebou dveřmi tak prudce, až skleněná vitrína zabudovaná v dubovém obložení na protější straně místnosti praskla.

A tak Igor shledal, že chce-li dostát svému poslednímu závazku vůči zesnulému Pánovi Pochmurné Lhoty, bude muset velice pečlivě plánovat své příští kroky.


	6. Kapitola 6. ve které zavítáme do zahrady

V duchu proklínaje Silvase Samuela Strahowského nejmladšího do sedmého kolene sedm generací zpětně – a všechny právníky pro dobro věci s ním – rozrazil Ríša rázně dvoukřídlé dveře vedoucí na zahradu. Načež ve svém rozhořčení postoupil o několikero kroků, aniž by se rozhlédl, a když tak konečně učinil, zůstal šokovaně stát.

Od zahrady – zabírající celé nádvoří sevřené mezi jednotlivými křídly panství – očekával další ukázku reprezentativnosti typickou pro Svrchovaného Zemského správce. Možná snad suchou zahradu, plnou písku a kamení a uschlých stromků a keřů a efektně naaranžovaných pošlých květin. Možná snad zanedbaný prostor ležící ladem, s býlím prorůstajícím sutinami východní věže. Možná snad bludiště z živého plotu plné pastí zaručujících pomalou a trýznivou smrt. Možná snad keře dovedně sestříhané do drásajících pařátů a chapadel démonů z nočních můr, či tvaru těl s usekanými končetinami – včetně hlav – případně těla samotná dovedně sestříhaná do tvaru keřů. Možná snad přímo dokonce hřbitov, se sochami plačících andělů a mramorovými náhrobky, na nichž by byla vytesána jména těch, jenž se v minulosti pokusili bláhově vzdorovat krutovládě Zemského správce.

Namísto toho se však kolem něj rozprostírala upravená kvetoucí zahrada.

Oněmělý úžasem se Ríša rozhlédl. „Ale … ale to je přece můj návrh!“ zvolal nevěřícně po chvíli.

„Heheh, já zi hnedle myzlel, že to má na zvědomí ňákej žtudák,“ přišoural se k němu zahradník – nejstarší člen osazenstva Pochmurné Lhoty, s ošklivou vyrážkou v obličeji připomínající lišej. „Pán trval na tom, abych ze co nejvíc držel návrhu. Zamozřejmě, že jzem muzel udělat zepár úprav, plánoval jzte to na podztatně větží zahradu, chryzantémám ze tu jakživa nedařilo a růže vždycky něco zežere, ale jinak …“ zahradník v hrdém gestu obsáhl zahradu kolem. „Jak ze Vám líbí vidět zvůj návrh v praxi?“

„To je … Je to …“ Ríša neměl slov. „Já nemám slov.“

Zahradník se samolibě zachechtal.

„Ale jak, proboha, sehnal strýček ten návrh?“

Do rozhovoru neočekávaně zasáhl Igor, jehož přítomnost zůstávala do oné chvíle nikým nepovšimnuta. „Vykoupil jej za ne–“

„ _ **Bohaživého** , Igore! _“ vykřikl zděšeně Ríša a téměř skočil zahradníkovi do náručí. „ _ **Tohle** mi nedělejte! _“

„Račte mi prominout, Mladý Pane. Váš strýc oceňoval, že se pohybuji nehlučně. Avšak zdá se, že Vy byste preferoval promptní oznámení o mém příchodu.“

„Buďte té lásky a ochoty, Igore. A rozhodně se mi takhle bez varování nestahujte za záda. Beztak už si připadám jako mršina v drobnohledů stáda supů.“

„Hejna, Mladý Pane. Supové jsou převážně solitérní tvorové, ale jakožto ptáci by se shromažďovali v hejnech.“

„… Aha.“

„Smím-li pokračovat …?“

„Ó, ano. Ano smíte, Igore. Neptejte se mě pořád na svolení.“

„Děkuji, Mladý Pane. Váš strýc vykoupil návrh této zahrady za vpravdě nehoráznou sumu od jistého Vašeho profesora, Mla–.“

Igor zamaskoval svůj prohřešek decentním zakašláním, nicméně Ríša zřetelně slyšel ono na poslední chvíli nevyslovené _Mladý Pane_.

„Jeztli po mě nic nepotřebujete, půjdu zi za zvým, mám vlaztní práce až až,“ prohlásil zahradník a odšoural se pryč.

Ríša ho provázel pohledem a poté se zadumaně otázal komořího: „Igore?“

„Čím Vám mohu být nápomocen, Mladý Pane?“

„Proč si strýček vybral zrovna mě?“

Obočí Igorovo překvapením nad takto přímou otázkou vylétlo prudce vzhůru, a komoří samotný doznal, že je možná nejvyšší čas zanechat nenápadné manipulace a pokoutného pletichaření a uchýlit se k přímému útoku pravdou. „Smím-li mluvit otevřeně, Mladý Pane, …“

Ríša věnoval Igorovi útrpný pohled.

„V myšlenkových pochodech starého pána se leckdy nevyznal ani on sám. Byl to tak trochu podivín. …“

„ _No nepovídejte._ Když zrovna nebyl zaneprázdněn krutovládou nad svým, podotýkám rodině nikdy nepřiznaným, panstvím, proháněl se se síťkou na motýly po lukách a lučinách, za bohulibým účelem rozšíření své sbírky. Proč prostě neřeknete, že strýček byl cvok?“

„Ale to není pravda, Mladý Pane. Žádná z povinných zdravotních prohlídek neshledala u něj nijaké mentální poruchy. Ba právě naopak, ač se jeho skutky zdály leckdy nelogické či přímo zcestné až výstřední, vždy se nakonec ukázaly jako ta nejlepší možná volba. Byl to vizionář a velký muž, a každý na tomto panství mu vděčí za mnohé. Věřím, že se domníval, že pro pozici jeho nástupce jste nejvhodnějším kandidátem právě Vy.“

„Věřil jste jeho úsudku? Bezmezně?“

„Řeknu to takto, Mladý Pane: Svěřil jsem mu svůj život. A svěřil bych mu jej bez zaváhání zas a znovu.“

Ríša se na Igora zkoumavě zadíval. „Dobrá tedy,“ pravil po chvíli. „Dám tomu šanci. Ale jestli se rozhodnu …“

„Shledáte-li, že je to přeci jen nad Vaše síly, nemohu Vás nikterak přimět zůstat, Mladý Pane.“

„Nezamknete mě v reprezentativní koupelně?“

„Toho bych nebyl schopen, Mladý Pane.“

Ríša úlevně vydechl.

„Už léta od ní totiž postrádáme klíč.“

„ _Igoreee_!“

Koutky Igorových úst pobaveně zacukaly. „Račte mi prominout, Mladý Pane.“

„O té místnosti se nebude žertovat.“

„Vaše přání jest mým rozkazem, Mladý Pane.“

„A chci pokoj, který by měl méně vchodů nežli děravé řešeto.“

„S tím nejspíše bude problém, Mladý Pane, na panství není jediného pokoje, do nějž by neústila nejméně jedna tajná chodba.“

„No a co pouze jedna jediná tajná chodba?“

„… Takový tu je, nicméně …“

„Nemám ho chtít vidět, že ne, Igore?“

„ _Velmi_ moudré rozhodnutí, Mladý Pane.“

A tak Richard Pěnička přijal svůj osud. S určitými výhradami.


	7. Kapitola 7. ve které se bude hovořit o nájemníkovi z vodního příkopu

Třetího dne Ríšova pobytu na panství Pochmurná Lhota nalezl Igor Zemského správce ve zkušební lhůtě mlčky sedícího v knihovně v rozpoložení mysli nebezpečně blízkém stavu lidově označovanému jako mysl otupující šok.

„Sečkejte chvíli, Mladý Pane,“ pravil komoří a na okamžik se vzdálil. Vrátiv se, postavil na psací stůl před Ríšu pohárek na likér z broušeného matného skla, do nějž nalil průzračnou tekutinu ze stejně zdobené karafy.

Ríša se zkoumavě podíval ze skleničky před sebou na karafu v Igorových rukou a poté komořímu do obličeje.

„Doporučuje se to vypít takzvaně na jeden zátah, Mladý Pane.“

Ríša se s apatickým pokrčením ramenou zařídil dle komořího rady.

Načež zbledl, vytřeštil oči i vydal zvuk na pomezí prudkého nádechu a řevu na smrt raněného zvířete. Vstal, jako kdyby nedopatřením usedl na čerstvě nabroušené fakírské lože, a několikrát chvatně obešel psací stůl mávaje si přitom oběma rukama před obličejem. Po nekonečně dlouhé minutě, kdy si byl jist, že si nenávratně spálil hltan, hrtan, hlasivky i vše v bezprostředním okolí, nevida pro slzy, zachraptěl: „ _Co je to u všech ďasů za dryák?!_ “

„Místní pálenka, Mladý Pane.“

„Vždyť by to postavilo na nohy i týden starou mrtvolu!“

„Nazývá se to Životabudič.“

Ríša si chvějící se rukou otřel z čela krůpěje ledového potu. „Příhodný název.“

Igor si zdvořile odkašlal. „Domnívám se správně, že se Mladý Pán odvážil vydat bez průvodce do místností pro čestné hosty, či snad, nedejbože, přímo do sklepení?“

„Kupodivu, ne, Igore. Váš předpoklad je tentokrát, zcela výjimečně, mylný. A překvapivě mě to ani trochu netěší.“ Ríša si znaveně sedl. „Igore, proč jste mi neřekl, že ve vodním příkopu chováme chobotnici?“

„Obávám se, že Vás musím vyvést z omylu, Mladý Pane. Nejedná se o chobotnici.“

„Jsem si zcela jist, že toho budu litovat, ale vysvětlete mi to.“

„Ten …“ Igor chvíli rozmýšlel jak nejvhodněji nazvat samozvaného nájemníka vodního příkopu, „ _tvor_ se tam usadil za přívalových dešťů před šesti lety. A Vašemu strýci to následně přišlo líto vyhnat.“

Ríša se už ani nenamáhal protočit oči v sloup. „A _co_ to tedy je?“

„To nemá nikdo nejmenší tušení, Mladý Pane,“ přiznal komoří.

„… Takže … ve vodním příkopu se usadilo … _něco_?“

„Vpravdě.“

„No proč by taky ne? A co to žere? Předhazují se tomu snad příliš zvědaví vesničané, či nepohodlní svědkové zlotřilostí páchaných na tomto panství?“

„Nikoliv, Mladý Pane. Tací nešťastníci jsou uzavíráni do sklepení.“

„… To myslíte vážně?“

„Zcela vážně, Mladý Pane. Stačí tři dny a udělají cokoliv, aby tam nemuseli pobýt déle.“

„Na to by mi stačily tři minuty v reprezentativní koupelně.“

Igor se pousmál. „Vrátím-li se však k Vaší původní otázce, pakliže si to neuloví sdostatek vlastní potravy, přikrmujeme to zeleninou z užitkové části zahrady.“

„Neuloví dost … Igore, _**co**_ to žere?“

„Jedná o býložravce.“ Po krátké odmlce komoří dodal: „Povětšinou.“

„ _Povětšinou?_ “

„Vpravdě. Hned první léto svého pobytu to zdecimovalo celou populaci zlatých rybek ve vodním příkopu. Ale jinak se u toho neprojevují žádné masožravé tendence. Pokud mohu být tak smělý, Mladý Pane, dovoluji si tvrdit, že se ve skutečnosti jedná o velice mírumilovné stvoření.“

„Je to aspoň stejně přítulné jako Madla?“ otázal se Ríša kousavě.

„Nikoliv, Mladý Pane. Příliš dlouho na souši nevydrží.“

„Igore, z té věty lze usuzovat, že aspoň chvíli na souši vydrží.“

„Vpravdě,“ souhlasil Igor s potutelným úsměvem.

„Mno,“ sáhl Ríša po karafě s Životabudičem, „tak hlavně zajistěte, ať mi to nevleze do postele, ano?“

„Vaše přání jest mým rozkazem, Mladý Pane. Smím-li Vás však varovat, doporučené dávkování je jedna sklenka v co nejdelším možném časovém intervalu. Pokud možno jedenkráte za život. Jinak se s nejvyšší pravděpodobností dostaví vedlejší účinky.“

„Jaké? Dočasně oslepnu?“

„Spíše trvale, Mladý Pane.“

„Tak to má vážně grády.“ Ríša si nalil vrchovatou skleničku. Jelikož se jeho ruce stále mírně třásly, krapet polil stůl. „Nedáte si se mnou?“

„To … pakliže Vás to neurazí, raději bych odmítl, Mladý Pane.“

Ríša chápavě přikývl a už se chystal napít, nicméně se zarazil uprostřed pohybu. „Igore … Životabudič rozežral díru do stolu.“

Igor se na rozleptané dřevo pracovní desky blahosklonně podíval. „Jedná se o silný ročník, Mladý Pane,“ konstatoval komoří poté prostě.

„Drsný jako místo původu, neřkuli?“ pokrčil Ríša rameny a pozvednuv svou skleničku v němém přípitku komořímu ji poté jedním lokem vypil.

A tak si Richard Pěnička začal zvykat na kolorit panství Pochmurná Lhota.


	8. Kapitola 8. ve které zažijeme blízká setkání se zvířectvem obývajícím Pochmurnou Lhotu

„Igore?“

„Mladý Pane?“

Ríša pro jistotu odložil zahradnické nůžky a cele se obrátil na komořího zdařile imitujícího okrasnou sochu v záhonu aster.

„Mám vidiny?“

„Troufám si tvrdit, že nikoliv, Mladý Pane.“ Igor se na Zemského správce ve zkušební lhůtě chápavě pousmál. „Tedy, za předpokladu, že se mne ptáte na scénu právě se odehrávající zde na zahradě.“

„Takže mezi keříky hortenzií doopravdy pes neurčité rasy a velikosti zvící vzrostlého telete zahrabává … chapadlo?“

„Vpravdě.“

„Dobře.“ Ríša se s poněkud vynuceným klidem v duši vrátil k již ne tak uklidňujícímu zastřihování zimostrázového keře. „Musím přiznat, že ten výjev je … bizarní, ale zdaleka ne tak hrůzu nahánějící jako reprezentativní koupelna. Nicméně, Igore, _je to pes_ , že ano?“

„Jedná se o zde vyšlechtěné plemeno známé jako Pochmurnolhotský Drakodav.“

„ **Drako** dav?“ Ríša nebyl schopen ovládnout svůj hlas natolik, aby nepřeskočil alespoň o jednu oktávu. „Aaa mááá to pojmenování své opodstatnění?“

„Vpravdě věřím, že má, Mladý Pane.“

„…“ Ríša se obrátil na komořího. „Tohle mi děláte schválně, viďte Igore?“

„Pouze zodpovídám Vaše dotazy, Mladý Pane,“ odvětil Igor s vážným výrazem ve tváři. Ríša si však nemohl nevšimnout potměšilého pobavení vplíživšího se do komořího očí.

Zemský správce ve zkušební lhůtě pokrčil s rezignovaným vzdechem rameny. „Má ten pes nějaké jméno?“

„Z této vzdálenosti a pozice nejsem s to určit, zda se jedná o Punťu či o Flíčka.“

Ríša se znovu zahleděl na přerostlého psa urputně zahrabávajícího stále se kroutící chapadlo. I na vzdálenost, která je dělila, šlo vidět, jak mu z mordy kanou sliny a sliz. „ _Punťa_ a _Flíček_? Ta jména vybíral Vilfréd, viďte?“

„Vpravdě. Starost o místní zvířectvo sice spadá do Wilhelmových povinností, ale mladý Vilfréd mu zdatně vypomáhá.“

Ke psovi se připojil jeho identický dvojník a začali se spolu honit mezi okrasnými keři.

„A to je nechává vždy volně pobíhat?“

„Nikoliv, Mladý Pane.“ Koutky Igorových úst pobaveně zacukaly. „Povětšinou pouze pokud se utrhnout ze řetězu.“

„…“ Ríša se párkrát zhluboka nadechl a upnul svou vůli na to, aby se jeho ruce netřásly příliš viditelně. „Ach tak.“

„Nicméně, vzhledem k tomu, že jsou to stále ještě štěňátka …“

„ _ **Štěňátka?!**_ “ přeskočil Ríšovi hlas a jeho pracně nabytý klid se odporoučel. „Igore, vždyť jsou vyšší než Vy!“

„Nikoliv, Mladý Pane. Zatím dosahují v kohoutku pouhého metru.“

„… Vůbec se mi nelíbí, že jste použil slovo _zatím_.“

„Nemusíte mít pražádné obavy, Mladý Pane, povyrostou nanejvýš ještě tak o půl metru. A krom toho jsou velmi dobře vycvičeni. … Což si právě můžete vyzkoušet osobně.“

Ríša prudce otočil hlavu do směru, ve kterém naposledy spatřil pár chlupatých hlídačů Pochmurné Lhoty. „BohajehoIgoremířísem.“

„Jen klid, Mladý Pane. Dejte jim pokyn.“

„Sssednout?“ zavelel zkusmo Ríša.

Oba psi se na něj zkoumavě zadívali a začali nadšeně slintat.

Igor si zdvořile odkašlal. „Smím-li Mladému Pánovi poradit …“

„Smíte a pokud možno dřív, než se rozhodnout mě sežrat.“

„Trénuje je Wilhelm,“ pravil Igor důrazně.

„Och.“ Ríša v náhlém prozření protočil oči v sloup. „Sejdnout.“

Punťa i Flíček spořádaně uposlechli rozkazu.

„Mají velmi rádi, drbete-li je pod bradou, Mladý Pane.“

Ríša se s krajní nedůvěrou zadíval psům do očí. „Nnne. Myslím, že náš vzájemný vztah ještě není natolik pevný, abych se něčeho takového odvážil.“

Madla – doposud poklidně slunící se na vyhřáté opěrce kamenné zahradní lavice – se ospale protáhla, čímž se však její těžiště ocitlo mimo bezpečnou zónu a tak se vlastní vahou převážila a na hada značně neladně sjela až dolů na štěrkovou cestičku. Ublíženě zasyčela.

„Och, Madlenko moje, říkal jsem ti přece, že nemáš spávat na takových místech.“ Ríša se zarazil. „Je to se mnou špatné, Igore. Bavím se s hadem,“ prohlásil.

„Nic si z toho nedělejte, Mladý Pane,“ utěšoval jej komoří. „Madla je vynikající konverzační společník. Váš strýc s ní velmi často rozprávěl během katalogizování své sbírky. Zejména když uspořádával její reprezentativní část.“

„…“ Ríša se obrátil na Igora. „Jak může mít sbírka motýlů _reprezentativní_ část?“

Komoří se na Zemského správce ve zkušební lhůtě blahosklonně usmál. „Je vystavena v pokojích pro hosty.“

„Och. A v celém širém okolí panství nenarazím na jediného živého smrtihlava, neřkuli?“

„Vpravdě.“

A tak přišel nájemník vodního příkopu o další chapadlo.


	9. Kapitola 9. události v kteréžto obsažené nechť navždy zůstanou zahaleny mlhou tajemství

Ríša si znaveně promnul kořen nosu a poté složil svou hlavu do dlaní a celou svou osobu sesunul na desku kuchyňského stolu.

Stále ještě nevěřil svým hlasivkám natolik, aby se pokusil promluvit.

Překvapivě, i Igor se zdál neschopen slov.

Zbylí členové osazenstva panství shromáždivši se v kuchyni na tom nebyli o nic lépe.

Po chvíli tíživého ticha se Wilhelm zvedl a z tajné skrýše ve spižírně – mezi borůvkovou marmeládou a zavařeninou neurčitého původu – vytáhl karafu s archivním Životabudičem, který paní Vomáčková používala při výjimečných příležitostech při vaření. Načež svrchovaná vládkyně kuchyně přinesla sadu skleniček z broušeného matného skla, a mladý Vilfréd – kterému se jako jedinému netřásly ruce – rozlil přítomným pálenku.

Poté všichni svorně pozvedli sklenice v němé přísaze, že o událostech výše nezmíněných jaktěživ nepromluví.

A tak Pochmurná Lhota rozšířila již tak četné řady svých tajemství.


	10. Kapitola 10. ve které na scénu značně teatrálně vstoupí konkurence

„Podlý pokrytče! Pokud jsi snad kdy doufal, že tvé hanebné skutky a zlovolné zlotřilosti zůstanou nepotrestány, zmýlil ses!“ Samozvaný hrdina prudkým pohozením hlavy odhodil zpupný pramen vlasů, co mu spadal do očí a se zaníceným pohledem a mečem výhrůžně namířeným na Zemského správce se jal pokračovat ve svém monologu. „Viz svou chybu a připrav se na brzký skon! Tvé dny hrůzovlády jsou již sečteny, neboť já, Branislav Michael Hildebrand Schmelling, nyní vyslyším volání spravedlnosti a postavím se ti na odpor!“ Načež se levou pěstí udeřil teatrálně v hruď.

Čímž si poněkud vyrazil dech.

„Působivé,“ pravil Ríša lakonicky a usrknul svého čaje. „Musel jste to cvičit dlouho, neřkuli?“

Neočekávaně netečný přístup pána na panství Pochmurná Lhota vyvedl mladičkého reka poněkud z míry. „… no já …“

„Nicméně ta část o hanebných skutcích a zlovolných zlotřilostech se mi zdá značně nadsazená.“

„Vážně?“ otázal se mladík a nervózním gestem si zastrčil neposedný pramen vlasů za ucho.

Do jídelny vcupitala svým charakteristickým způsobem paní Vomáčková balancujíc na rozměrném stříbrném tácu talíře se snídaní a konvici čerstvého čaje. „Už se to nese, Mladej Pane. Ale?“ všimla si mladíka, který stále ještě mířil mečem na Ríšu. „Pročpa ste neřekl, že máte hosta? Připravila bych toho víc.“ Vyskládala talíře na stůl a obrátila se na samozvaného chrabrého hrdinu. „Už ste snídal, mladíku?“

„Ne, ne, já … “

„Tak si koukejte sednout a pusťte se do toho.“

„A…ale …“

„Dyť přece nepudete proti tyranovi bez pořádné snídaně.“

„Ale …“

„A schovejte ten meč, zbraně k jídelnímu stolu nepatří.“

Ríša – přemáhaje smích – mu ústy bezhlesně naznačil: _Neodporujte jí_.

„Ano, madam,“ rezignoval hrdina bez bázně a hany, a poslušně se posadil.

Ríša k němu posunul talíř s vdolečky. „Paní Vomáčková peče vynikající koláče. Dáte si?“

„Děkuji,“ hlesl hrdina.

Paní Vomáčková souhlasně pokývala hlavou. „A koukejte to všecko sníst, mladíku.“

„Ano, madam.“ Chrabrý hrdina nabyl barvy červené řepy.

Ríša skryl svůj pobavený úsměv za šálkem čaje. „Ó, paní Vomáčková, ještě než odejdete, nevíte kde je Igor?“

„Čím Vám mohu být nápomocen, Mladý Pane?“ otázal se Igor, který – jak už bylo jeho zvykem – nikým nezpozorován a nepovšimnut zaujal svou obvyklou pozici chrliče přesně jeden metr za Ríšovým levým ramenem.

Ríša sebou ke své vlastní cti – a zejména svému nevýslovnému potěšení – po Igorově nenadálé promluvě pouze mírně trhnul, aniž by něco rozbil. „Á, Igore, výborně. Čekal jsem Vás už asi před pěti minutami. Je tu nějaký odhodlaný mladý muž a očividně mě touží svrhnout.“

„Želbohu obdobná individua se zde čas od času vyskytnou.“

„Riziko povolání?“

„Vpravdě. Ale nemusíte se nikterak obávat, Mladý Pane. Pakliže se dostanou přes Wilhelma a Punťu s Flíčkem, už nebývají škodliví.“

„Tak tomu bezmezně věřím. Střetnutí s Punťou a Flíčkem bez jakékoli předchozí přípravy dokáže s člověkem pořádně otřást. … O Wilhelmovi lépe pomlčet.“

„Smím-li být tak troufalý, Mladý Pane, a vyjádřit svůj názor …“

„Igore, co jsme si říkali o tom věčném dovolování?“

„Vyhrožoval jste, že jestliže toho nezanechám, necháte mne vhodit do vodního příkopu. Na což jsem Vám odvětil: _Výborně_ , Mladý Pane.“

„Správně. Nechcete skočit ve vodním příkopu, že ne?“

„Nikoliv, Mladý Pane. Dovolte mi tedy, abych vyjádřil své potěšení nad tím, jak bravurně jste zvládl tuto neočekávanou situaci. “

„Povolení uděleno,“ zamumlal Ríša polohlasně protočiv oči v sloup nad komořího přehršle zdvořilým vystupováním.

Koutky Igorových úst zacukaly v potutelném úsměvu. „Tuto neočekávanou situaci jste zvládl vpravdě bravurně, Mladý Pane.“

Ríša se na Igora blahosklonně podíval. „Děkuji, Igore. Nebyl jsem si tak úplně jistý, zda to není další z Vašich pokoutných schémat. Znamená to tedy, že jste byl někde v blízkosti a nikterak jste nezasáhl?“

„Mého zásahu nebylo zapotřebí, Mladý Pane.“ Igor se obrátil na reka. „Hodlá se snad čestný host zdržet i na oběd?“

„Já … já jsem sem ale přišel svrhnout tyrana …“ pronesl samozvaný hrdina téměř plačky.

„Tedy se čestný host zdrží i přes noc. Připravím pokoj pro hosty.“

„Ale …“ nadechl se rek ke vzpurnému protestu.

Ríša nicméně přerušil troufalý pokus mladičkého hrdiny oponovat komořímu v samotném zárodku. „Igore, nejsem si jist, zda je to _dobrý_ nápad.“

„Bylo by přeci krajně nevhodné neposkytnout čestnému hostu veškerou pohostinnost našeho panství, Mladý Pane.“

„No ale rozhodně by to bylo vhodnější pro jeho psychiku. Pokoje pro hosty jsou v _reprezentativním_ stylu.“

„ _Vpravdě_ ,“ pousmál se Igor.

„… Možná by bylo dobré provést našeho hosta po domě a okolí, ať zná nejvhodnější únikové cesty.“

„Postarám se o to, Mladý Pane.“ Komoří se se vší zdvořilostí obrátil na konsternovaného hrdinu. „Nyní, uráčil-li by se mne čestný host následovat, provedu jej po domě.“

„Tttt…to vážně není …“ pokusil se hrdina zachovat svou tvář.

„Raději byste měl,“ sdělil mu Ríša starostlivě. „Je zde pár záludných míst, kterým je lépe se vyvarovat, zejména pokud se tu nepohybujete za denního světla.“

„Je lépe se jim vyvarovat i za denního světla, Mladý Pane.“

„Pravda,“ souhlasil Ríša.

Branislav Michael Hildebrand Schmelling krotce následoval komořího na obhlídku po panství.

Ríša po krátkém zaváhání zazvonil na zvonek pro služebnictvo a pak dál poklidně popíjel čaj.

Po chvíli do jídelny vstoupil Wilhelm. „Zwonil jste, Mlajdej Pane?“

„Ano, Wilhelme. Sdělte laskavě paní Vomáčkové, že budeme mít hosta na večeři.“

„To mlajdý trjdlo, co jsem kwůliwá němu přiwazowal Punťu s Flíčkem? Začínaj‘ bejt řácky silní. Wyrwali řetězy ze zjdi.“

„No to je … dobře, doufám. Ale ano, toho.“

„To ještě neutekl s řewem?“

„Zatím se drží.“

Wilhelm pokýval hlavou a téměř obdivně zavrčel nad nečekanou výdrží samozvaného hrdiny. „Na wečeři? Wa co woběd?“

„No, pokud se nemýlím …“ Ríša byl však náhle přehlušen zděšeným výkřikem utlumeným silnými zdmi Pochmurné Lhoty. Mohla to být jen jeho imaginace, ale byl si téměř jist, že bezprostředně po výkřiku následovalo tupé žuchnutí, jak se osudem těžce zkoušený hrdina bezesporu v bezvědomí sesunul k zemi.

„Waha. Reprezentatiwní koupelna?“

„Reprezentativní koupelna,“ přitakal Ríša.

A tak se Richard Pěnička poprvé potkal se svým úhlavním nepřítelem.


	11. Kapitola 11. ve které se odvážíme až na vrchol východní věže

Igor intrikoval.

Tedy, pokoušel se pletichařit. Jeho myšlenky se nicméně sveřepě odmítaly soustředit na daný úkol spřádání jemných machinací a namísto toho se obracely zpět ke vzpomínkám.

Z bezděčného melancholického rozjímání ho naprosto neočekávaně vyrušilo tiché tázavé zvolání jeho jména následované skřípavým stenem železného schodiště vedoucího podél venkovní zdi až do astronomické observatoře, jeho preferovaného útočiště. Mírně zmaten shlédl komoří dolů, neb si byl téměř jist, že hlas nepatřil Vilfrédovi, kterýžto se jako jediný z osazenstva panství – kromě Igora samotného – odvažoval vystoupat až na úplný vrchol východní věže.

A na vachrlatém schodišti spatřil Zemského správce ve zkušební lhůtě.

„ _ **Probůh, Mladý Pane!**_ “

Ríša – jednu ruku křečovitě sevřenou kolem zábradlí, druhou snad ještě křečovitěji zaťatou do drolící se zdi, a bledší nežli sníh v měsíčním svitu – se na něj mírně hystericky usmál. „Á, výborně, Igore! Přeci jen jste tady.“

„Co …? To … Co tu děláte?!“

„Mrznu,“ odvětil Ríša popravdě. „Toto období dle mého stále ještě neoplývá ideálními teplotními podmínkami, zejména v takovýchto výškách.“ Rozechvělým nadechnutím si Ríša dodal odvahu k postoupení o schod výš.

„Vždyť to schodiště drží pouze rzí a silou vůle!“

„Silou vůle té rzi, já vím. Ale je to přece místní děvče, ta něco vydrží.“ Ríša učinil další váhavý krok a schodiště pod ním opovážlivě zasténalo. „Ačkoli …“

Igor uchopil zábradlí ve snaze schodiště stabilizovat. Neodvážil se jít Ríšovi naproti a zatížit tak kovovou konstrukci více, než by pravděpodobně byla schopna snést.

„A co se týče Vaší otázky, myslím, že lepší odpověď by byla: _Jsem pánem na tomto panství!_ – Pravda, v deliberační lhůtě, ale přesto!“

„Tak jsem to nemyslel, Mladý Pane.“

„Já vím, že ne, Igore. Ovšem, pakliže Vám tu snad překážím …“ napodobil Ríša zdařile Igorovu mimiku i tón hlasu.

Igor se pobaveně pousmál. „Nikoliv, Mladý Pane. Ba právě naopak, jste tu více než vítán. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že se kdy odvážíte až sem nahoru.“

„Tak to jste nebyl sám. Řeknete mi,“ Ríša učinil dalších pár kroků, pohled doslova přilepený na Igorovi, „proč sem vlastně chodíváte?“

„Je zde neobyčejně inspirativní výhled.“

„Vážně?“

„Vpravdě. Lze vidět na míle daleko kolkolem panství.“

„Výhled si může být sebekrásnější, ale za tu nervy drásající cestu sotva stojí.“ Ríša se opět zastavil a zkroušeně zavřel oči.

„Už jste téměř zde, Mladý Pane,“ napřáhl k němu Igor ruku. „Pakliže Vám však vadí výšky …“

„Výšky mi nevadí, Igore, to z hloubek mám hrůzu. A cestou sem jsem měl ten nebetyčně pitomý nápad podívat se dolů.“

„To vpravdě nebyl nejlepší nápad.“

„ _No to tedy nebyl._ “

Ríša s urputný odhodláním postoupil ještě o dva schody a uchopil nabízenou ruku, načež komoří vytáhl pána panství na kamennou podlahu observatoře.

„Domníval jsem se však, že nefalšovanou hrůzu máte pouze z pobytu v reprezentativní koupelně, Mladý Pane.“

„Ta mi hrůzu nenahání. Ta mě přímo k smrti děsí.“ Ríša – shledav, že nejen jeho nohy se chvějí příliš na to, aby se pokoušel o sebemenší pohyb – nebral pražádné ohledy na etiketu a spíše se sesunul na zem, nežli že by si sedl, a upřel pohled do krajiny. „Tedy, Igore … Ten výhled je vážně dechberoucí.“

„Vpravdě.“

„Igore, už zase se nade mnou tyčíte jako sup nad mršinou?“

„Račte mi prominout, Mladý Pane, ovšem sedíte-li takto nízko, nemohu jinak nežli se nad Vámi tyčit.“

„Pravda,“ konstatoval Ríša. „Poseďte se mnou, Igore.“

„Milerád, Mladý Pane,“ usadil se Igor s povděkem vedle Ríši.

„Igore, smím se na něco zeptat?“

„Zajisté, Mladý Pane. Zejména pokud jste se kvůli tomu odvážil až sem.“

„Co budete dělat, pokud i přes veškerou Vaši snahu – a nutno podotknout, že jste mistrný manipulátor, jen co je pravda – strýčkovo dědictví odmítnu?“

Igor se smutně usmál. „Budu dělat, co jen bude v mých silách, Mladý Pane. Tak, jak mne naučil Váš strýc.“

„Hmmm,“ hlesl Ríša zadumaně.

Drahnou dobu mlčky seděli a pozorovali krajinu, každý se zaobíraje vlastními myšlenkami.

„Igore.“

„Ano, Mladý Pane?“

„Obávám se, že dolů mě jen tak nedostanete.“

Igor se usmál. „Nemějte strachu ni obav, Mladý Pane. _Já už si s Vámi nějak poradím._ “

„To jste schválně řekl takovýmto tónem, viďte?“

Komoří se potutelně usmál.

Ríša se srdečně rozesmál.

A tak se deliberační lhůta pomalu ale jistě nachýlila ke svému konci.


	12. Kapitola 12. ve které se rok s rokem sejde a jsou učiněna závažná rozhodnutí

Silvas Samuel Strahowski nejmladší se znovu – již po sedmnácté během dvaceti minut – podíval s úkosem na dopis trůnící na vrcholu úhledně zarovnané hromádky s dnešní korespondencí.

O původu dopisu nebylo možno pochybovat – obálka barvy sluncem vybělených kostí nadepsaná přepečlivě vyvedeným _reprezentativním_ švabachem a zapečetěná krvavě rudým pečetním voskem hrdě hlásala na míle daleko, že neobsahuje jen tak ledajaký dopis.

Měl-li být Silvas Samuel Strahowski nejmladší zcela upřímný, očekával tento dopis již drahnou dobu. V podstatě od chvíle předpokládaného příjezdu Richarda Pěničky na panství Pochmurná Lhota. Avšak, dnes tomu byl na den přesně rok, co onen nic neblahého netušící student zahradní architektury vkročil do jeho kanceláře, a do završení deliberační lhůty zbývaly necelé tři týdny.

Silvas Samuel Strahowski nejmladší shledal, že vzhledem k tomu jak překvapivě rychle se vypořádal s veškerou prací průběžně odkládanou na neurčito, již opravdu více nemůže odkládat samotné otevření dopisu, a – krátce se pomodliv za to, aby se nenaplnily jeho nejčernější obavy a obálka neskrývala Richardovo parte, případně zprávu o jeho umístění do psychiatrické léčebny – jal se otevřít poselství z Pochmurné Lhoty.

_Vážený pane Strahowski,_

_cítím povinnost se Vám hned na úvod svého dopisu omluvit za veškerá příkoří, jež se Vám snad v průběhu tohoto roku přihodila, neb jsem se nesčetněkrát přistihl, jak Vás proklínám do sedmého kolene sedm generací zpětně._

_Nicméně, domnívám se, že si to vše plně zasloužíte._

_Poslat mě na Pochmurnou Lhotu, aniž byste mě předem jakkoli varoval, pokládám za zákeřnou podlost, jaké by se žádný důvěryhodný právník neměl kdy dopustit. Totiž, kdybych byl býval věděl, co vše tu vlastně mohu očekávat, nedostal byste mě na toto panství ani párem volů._

_Již můj příjezd završený prvním setkáním s komořím mého zesnulého strýce ve mně nezanechal nejlepší dojem. Ačkoli je veškeré osazenstvo panství velmi přátelské, jedná se o podivuhodnou směsici osobností, na které si člověk musí nějakou tu dobu zvykat. Stejně jako na panství samotné. A nestydím se přiznat, že prvních pár dní mého pobytu jsem snad až příliš často pochyboval o své příčetnosti. Okolnosti, které mě do těchto stavů přiváděly, včetně mého šoku ze stanutí tváří v tvář, či spíše tváří v tváře, vybavení reprezentativní koupelny, se ani při té nejlepší vůli popsat nedají. A o mnohých událostech, které se zde běžně odehrávají, je v zájmu zachování zdravého rozumu lépe pomlčet._

_Přes to všechno Vám s politováním musím oznámit, že Váš zákeřný plán nevyšel, a ono výběrové řízení na pozici nového Zemského správce Pochmurné Lhoty uspořádáte leda přes moji mrtvolu._

_Doufám, že Vám postačí přiložené písemné prohlášení o tom, že bez jakýchkoli výhrad přijímám dědictví po svém strýci a plně se ujímám správy nad panstvím Pochmurná Lhota._

_Těším se na naši další případnou spolupráci._

_S vděkem_  
Richard Pěnička,  
Svrchovaný Zemský správce na panství Pochmurná Lhota. 

Silvas Samuel Strahowski nejmladší se nikterak nepokoušel potlačit úsměv, jenž se mu vloudil na tvář. V průběhu čtení dopisu se mu připomněly jeho vlastní zážitky i traumata z pobytů na Pochmurné Lhotě. A konečně též pochopil, proč z něj Richardův strýc vymámil slib, že o pravé povaze Zemského správce na panství neřekne jeho synovci ani slova.

A tak poslední ďábelská pleticha zesnulého Pána Pochmurné Lhoty dospěla do zdárného konce.


	13. Epilog

„Očekávaný příjezd hrdinného Branislava Schmellinga je zhruba za dvacet minut,“ oznámil Igor v mírné snaze popohnat Zemského správce.

„Myslíte, že tentokrát nezabloudí?“ upravil si Ríša opět popruhy na slavnostním rouchu, do kterého se už déle jak hodinu pracně strojil.

Wilhelm zamyšleně zavrčel. „Wážně by mě překwapilo, kdyby jejdnou trefil. Ale jestli zase při wstupu wysklí wokno, přiwážu ho s Punťou wa Flíčkem do kočárowny.“

Paní Vomáčková vzlykla. „To by asi vzal líp než pokoj pro hosty. Dycky z něj, chuďátko, uteče.“

„Wale no tak, Táňo.“

„Dyž já sem tak dojatá,“ zaštkala znovu paní Vomáčková a osušila si slzy krajkovým kapesníčkem.

„A z čeho, prosím vás, paní Vomáčková? Vždyť jsou to jenom značně nepohodlné šaty. No?“ rozpřáhl Ríša ruce a pomalu – nikoliv kvůli možnému dramatickému efektu, nýbrž proto, že netoužil zakopnout o vlastní oděv – se otočil na osazenstvo panství. „Mám už všechno dobře?“

Paní Vomáčkové zjihly oči a znovu se hlasitě rozvzlykala.

Wilhelm ji chápavě – a se stejným dojetím v oku – poplácal po rameni.

„Heheh, ale že Vám to zluží, mladíku,“ zahradník souhlasně zabafal z dýmky.

Komoří shlédl Svrchovaného Zemského správce kritickým pohledem a opustil svou obvyklou pozici chrliče, aby mohl vymýtit posledních pár nedostatků překážejících dokonalému vzhledu pána panství. „Teď už schází jen jeden drobný detail,“ dodal Igor, přešel k Vilfrédovi a podrbal Madlu – která se láskyplně ovíjela kolem chlapcových ramen – pod bradou. Odměnou mu bylo blažené zasyčení.

„Ale no tak, Igore, přece mi ji nebudete dávat. Ještě se o něco pořeže.“

„To je krajně nepravděpodobné. Jedná se o její preferované místo odpočinku.“

Ríša rezignovaně vzdychl. „Ale stejně si připadám jako jehelníček na útěku.“

Igor mu s neskrývaným úsměvem potvrdil: „Také tak vypadáte, Pane Richarde.“

A tak se Richard Pěnička – řečený Ríša – stal krutovládcem na plný úvazek.


End file.
